homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion
Welcome! Welcome to Encyclopedia Hiigara Zeta1127,89thLegion! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our articles - thank you! We all hope you will enjoy creating new content as much as we do and will stay for a longer while. If you would like to learn more about contributing I'd like you to check , and if you are new to editing wikias - check excellent "first steps" guide. If you need any more help you can always ask here or on our Forum. Here you have few helpful and useful links you might want to have: * , especially the * Community Portal which tracks most recent community events as well as on Encyclopedia itself * - if you would want to write one of these we would be very thankful * is place you can find some nice pictures for your articles * is where you can start browsing the Encyclopedia * You may also want to see your or * And finally: you can always create your user page giving few details about you :) One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. Thanks again for your input. Wish you many great articles! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 06:13, 2 October 2009 Help Thanks on the Kadeshi Balcon 03:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Glad to help! Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:33, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The Future What are we doing about the new look? We are such a small wiki. I am probably the most active user as of late. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 16:48, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Reversing Edits Hi I noticed that you have reverted the change I made here: http://homeworld.wikia.com/index.php?title=HW_Campaign:_Chapel_Perilous&oldid=12318 Why have you reverted that edit? There's nothing wrong with it, I just cleared it up a bit as well as posting legit information :) speysider 20:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just edited the beginning. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:21, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::More than just the beginning was edited, a section of overview that I reworked got reverted as well as the Hints section at the bottom. speysider 21:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I fixed HW Campaign: Chapel Perilous now, it should be more to your liking with your body, my introduction, and a healthy grammar check. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 21:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks :D ::::If you thought I might have been a bit "pushy" at times, then I apologize, as I don't intend to do so :) ::::speysider 15:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not a problem, I just get really paranoid when anonymous users make edits, because they have a very bad habit of messing things up. Now I know you are doing alright and not anonymous. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I usually don't sign into Wikia, unless I need to XD ::::::I understand what you mean though ::::::speysider 08:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Good work :) Nice one! Just logged in again (after going randomly absent) and noticed you've been pretty busy at keeping EH active :D :I try. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Just to say hi. long time no see Balcon28 07:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Please delete http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Homeworld_3_Facebook_Fan_Page ^ this seems like just advertising something, which isn't appropriate for a wiki and therefore should be deleted. --speysider 19:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : D:. I wish you were admin, you do enough to be one. I'm guessing the only admins here abandoned the site. Might be time to set up your own wiki for Homeworld and move everything here onto there ;) --speysider 07:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I will see about adopting this wiki, that can be done. I am an admin on enough wikis in order to know how to do such things. If I could delete the page, I would actually probably incorporate what I can from the article into the Homeworld 3 article first. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Good idea. The only admins appear to be inactive and don't do anything major. : :::I also created a new page and will hopefully be creating all the remaining pages for Homeworld Missions. --speysider 07:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) New template: Plagiarism Just created a new template for content that has been plagiarised :) See here: http://homeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Plagiarism New wiki needed I think this wiki needs to be abandoned and a new one created. We have no active admins here anymore, and spambots will be unstoppable in spamming the pages. If you don't want to create a new wiki, the only thing would be to ask Wikia staff to make a few people admins here. --speysider 20:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :I am going to adopt this wiki soon, I have been busy with college, gaming, and got adminships on a few wikis months ago, so they wouldn't let me adopt it, but now I should be able to. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 20:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Yay. Hopefully, this will mean getting rid of the useless pages that need deleting and such :D --speysider 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for talking to Speysider. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats for adopting the wiki! :D --speysider 08:29, February 14, 2012 (UTC)